Qui avait dit que le camping était relaxant
by Mexxa-01
Summary: La famille Vantas-Leijon partent en camping pensant qu'ils allaient passés des vacances relaxantes, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu / HUMANSTUCK /
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Hussie et oui ! :c J'ai passer cinq jours infernal en camping et, après mon expérience, je me suis imaginer un scénario avec notre pauvre petit Karkat. Alors la plupart évènement dans cette histoire se sont passer pour de vrai tandis que d'autre sont juste complètement inventer. Ne faites pas attentions à mes fautes d'orthographe **

**\!/ Attention peu contenir des spoilers pour certains personnages qui n'apparait seulement l'act 6 intermission 3 \!/**

**Bonne Lecture ~ **

Karkat venait enfin de finir l'école. Après avoir fait au moins une centaine d'examens, le noiraud retourna chez lui suivi par une blonde un peux trop heureuse à son gout.

Enfin arriver chez lui, le noiraud jeta son sac dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit en poussant un puissant soupire. Enfin il pouvais relaxer et ne plus penser à des formules qu'il devait apprendre par cœur ou encore endurer des professeurs trop stupides pour savoir qu'il avait raison.

Malheureusement, son moment de repo ne dura pas longtemps. Kankri, son frère qui était un peux plus vieux que lui, toqua à la porte pour lui dire que son père allait faire une annonce. Karkat pris un temps fou à se lever tout en laissant échapper plusieurs sacres de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon, puis s'assit sur le divan qui était déjà occuper par Nepeta et Meulin ses deux demi-sœurs, tandis que Kankri était debout les bras croiser accoter sur le vieux divan. Devant eux se tenait le père de Karkat et la mère de Nepeta tout les deux ayant un grand sourire au lèvre. Madame Leijon sautillait presque sur elle-même.

Après plusieurs longue minutes de silence, ce qui commençait énormément à tomber sur les nerfs du jeune noiraud, Monsieur Vantas commença enfin à parler.

«- Comme vous le savez, nous avons travaillé beaucoup plus que d'habitude et se n'était pas en vain. Nous savons aussi que vous avez travaillé comme des fous pour pouvoir passer votre année.

- Alors nous avons décidé de prendre 2 semaines de vacance en camping ! Avais fini rapidement Madame Leijon, n'étant plus capable de ne pas vendre la mèche avec un sourire aussi resplendissant que le soleil. »

Cela pris un moment avant que toutes les personnes qui était présent dans le salon réagissent face à cette annonce. Nepeta et Meulin étaient tellement contente qu'elle criait et se tenait par la main, Kankri, de son côté, expliquait avec beaucoup de détails qu'il allait en aucun cas en camping.

Après à peins une minutes plus tard, tous s'arrêtaient, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore entendu une protestation venant de Karkat. Tous regardaient le jeune noiraud qui était presque figer sur place. Kankri, s'attendant à ce qui allait se passer après, plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et les boucha du mieux qu'il pouvait.

À peins deux secondes plus tard, Karkat poussa un puissant cris faisant entendre son désaccord totale.

C'est le début des problèmes.

**Alors voilà ! C'est tout ce que je peux donner pour l'instant. J'espère que vous allez aimé cette fanfic et je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera le prochain chapitre alors vous ferriez mieux de regardez me autre fanfics en attendant. **

**Passer une bonne journée ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Hussie. Ne faites pas attention à mes fautes d'orthographes. **

**Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Karkat n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était trop préoccupé à s'imaginer les plus pire scénario qui pouvait se passé en camping. Il avait déjà passer un voyage en famille et ça c'était fini en désastre.

Alors que tout le monde commencèrent leurs déjeuner de bonne humeur, Karkat lui était complètement exaspérer. Il ressemblait à un zombie. Merci à son teint blanchâtre et ses cernes qui était plus que évidant.

Karkat s'assis à côté de son père qui n'arrêtais pas de dire à quel point que ces vacances sera inoubliable. Le noiraud le savait bien que ses vacances sera inoubliable. Oh ça oui, mais pas du bon côté.

Il mangeais ses céréales tranquillement tout en lançant un regard noir à son père qui ne prêtait aucune attention.

Alors que Madame Leijon parlait avec Nepeta pour lui demander comment avait été ses examens, Kankri demanda quand il allait partir précisant qu'il ne l'avait pas dit hier. Monsieur Vantas fini sa toast et répondit qu'il allait partir en fin de semaine.

Tous regardait Karkat qui s'était étouffé noir avec ces céréales. Lui qui avait prévu de prendre au minimum deux semaines pour récupérer de cette année misérable. Monsieur Vantas allait intervenir, pour pas que son fils cadet ne meure par la simple faute des céréales, mais Karkat réussi enfin à reprendre son souffle et commença à crier qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille en camping surtout sans ses semaines de repos.

Monsieur Vantas soupira se demanda comment il avait fait pour que son fils sois aussi chialeur et vulgaire, puis il dit au noiraud qu'il ne pouvait pas changer de date, car il avait déjà dépenser un fort montant pour cette réservation et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre deux semaine qu'ils auraient pus réservé.

Karkat, après avoir fini rapidement ces céréales, partit dans sa chambre pour passer toute sa rage contre sa famille en allant sur Internet. Plus précisément sur Perterchum.

Le noiraud défoulait toute sa colère contre le pauvre John qui était presque sans défense et aussi Dave qui lui, de son côté, ne faisait juste renforcer encore plus sa colère. Après plusieurs minutes à s'être connecter et à avoir passer sa rage contre le plus de personne qui était connecté, terminallyCapricious c'est connecté à son grand malheur.

TerminallyCapricious était l'un des amis d'enfance du noiraud. Il s'appelle Gamzee Makara et c'était la personne la plus bizarre qu'il avait rencontré. Quand Gamzee voulu parler à son '' meilleur ami '' , Karkat lui dit qu'il ne voulais pas lui parler pour rien au monde, car il devait se calmer. Gamzee continua quand même de lui envoyer plusieurs messages, mais après qu'un certain adiosToreador se connecta, il l'achat un peux le pauvre noiraud.

Continuant toujours à rabattre ses problèmes sur John, Karkat ne vit pas que twinArmageddons jusqu'à ce qui lui envois un simple message qui voulais dire peut-être d'autre problème.

« je m'en viien2 chez toii kk »

TwinArmageddons est un autre ami d'enfance, mais, comparativement aux autre, il était son meilleur ami ** . Il s'appelle Sollux Captor. Monsieur Vantas et Monsieur Captor était ami d'enfance, alors il était dons inévitable qu'ils se rencontrent. Karkat s'entendait très bien avec Sollux même après des disputes qui avaient duré plusieurs semaines.

À peins quelque minutes plus tard, Monsieur Vantas cria à travers la pauvre petite maison que Sollux était à la porte pour Karkat. Le noiraud ferma son ordinateur, puis cria à Sollux de venir dans sa chambre. Sollux entra dans la chambre avec un sac qui contenait plusieurs jeux rare qu'il avait réussis à trouver dans un friperie, puis s'assis sur le lit demanda qu'es-ce qui c'était passé hier.

Karkat lui disant que rien ne s'était passer, mais Sollux savait que Karkat ne lui disait pas la vérité, car il pouvait le voir dans son visage. Après avoir raconté la version des faits qui c'est passé hier, Karkat s'étala sur son lit à côté de son meilleur ami tout en soupirant.

«- Alors, zi je comprend bien ,t'est obligé à aller en camping et tu veux abzolument pas y aller. Demanda Sollux en enleva ses lunettes ayant un verre rouge et l'autre bleu pour les mettre à ses côté.

- Ouais, alors sauve moi de cet enfer !

Sollux ria doucement, puis il regarda le noiraud qui avait plusieurs centimètre de moins que lui tout en réfléchissant à un possible solution.

- Bas, j'peux venir avec toi ! Z'est zur que za règle pas le problème, mais za peux l'alléger. »

Karkat pris un moment pour réfléchir, criant à travers la maison pour lui demander si Sollux pouvait venir. Monsieur Vantas venu jusque dans la chambre de son fils cadet pour lui dire que si Monsieur Captor était d'accord, il l'était, puis il lui dit qu'il allait partir pour le travail et de lui donner des nouvelles quand il sera revenu.

Karkat se tourna vers Sollux, mais il vit que celui-ci écrivait un message électronique à son père. Ils attendirent pendant quelques minutes, puis Sollux lui dit qu'ils allaient être ensemble durant ses 2 semaines.

Karkat fit un petit sourire.

Au moins son enfer sera réduit avec Sollux, mais le pire restait toujours à venir.

* * *

**À suivre c:**

**** En passant, j'ai fait une petite fanfic à propos de cette amitié entre Sollux et Karkat qui se nomme '' La première journée ''. ( pour ceux qui ne l'avais pas encore lu )**

**Voila le deuxième chapitre. Je me sens un peux triste de savoir que je retourne à l'école dans 3 jours TT^TT En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous as plus et à la prochaine :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah, blah, blah, fautes d'orthographes, blah, blah, blah personnage à hussie et encore blah, blah, blah. **

**Naifu-Sasu: chut ~ c'est mon petit headcanon ;) . Pour moi, Karkat s'attend mieux avec Sollux que Gamzee. **

**Bonne lecture :D ~**

* * *

La semaine avais malheureusement passer trop vite au goût de Karkat. Monsieur Vantas et Madame Leijon avait préparé la nourriture et les vêtements pour ces deux semaines et ils avaient même pus emprunter la voiture familiale de la famille Maryam. Ils avaient même réussis à convaincre Monsieur Nitram de leurs passer leur roulotte pour les deux semaines. La roulotte n'était pas très grande, mais elle pouvait accueillir au maximum 7 personne et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin. *

Tous étaient excitée de enfin pouvoir passer deux semaines en famille. Karkat avait réussi à faire sa valise, avec un peu de violence, à la dernière minute et n'avais rien oublier. Meulin et Nepeta étaient toute les deux très excitée. Tellement qu'elles commencèrent même à taper sur les nerfs du pauvre noiraud.

Karkat, voulant s'enfuir de sa famille pour le peux de temps qu'il restait avant qu'il sois prisonnier durant deux semaine avec le groupe, alla s'assoir dans la voiture prenant le dernière banc à l'arrière et à côté d'une fenêtre. Il mit ses écouteurs et monta le son jusqu'au fond pour ne pas entendre sois les cris d'excitation de ses deux demi-sœurs, sois son père et Madame Leijon embarquer tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

Après d'une heure d'embarcation de bagages, Sollux pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Monsieur Captor l'avait porté jusqu'à la maison des Vantas-Leijon. Karkat ferma son mp3, qui lui avait duré au moins 7 ans minimum, et alla accueillir à sa façon son ami. Sollux sortit une grande valise et un sac à dos de la valise de la voiture, puis lui dit au revoir à son père et son grand frère qui était là aussi.

Sollux demanda où il devait mettre sa valise, puis Karkat la pris tout simplement et dit à son père que Sollux était arrivé. Monsieur Vantas rangea la valise, puis alla parler à Monsieur Captor. La conversation dura plusieurs minutes et pendnat ce temps Karkat amena Sollux dans la voiture lui disant qu'il pouvait choisir la place qu'il voulait.

Après encore plusieurs heures, la famille était finalement prête à partir. Monsieur Vantas conduisait, Madame Leijon était assis à côté de son amoureux lui indiquant où il devait aller, Meulin et Nepeta était toute les deux en arrière des adultes et n'arrêtaient pas de rire, tandis que Karkat, Sollux et Kankri étaient tous assit dans le dernier banc. Karkat regardait le paysage passer les écouteur dans ses oreilles, Sollux écoutait lui aussi de la musique tout en décodant des trucs que Karkat ne voulais même pas savoir sur son ordinateur portable qu'il avait amener, tandis que Kankri envoyait des messages électroniques.

Même pas après qu'ils soient sortit de la ville, Karkat avait déjà un très mauvais présentement. Il enleva ses écouteurs et regarda ses compagnon de voyage. Sollux ignorait complètement le noiraud. Il était trop concentré à jouer sur son ordi et cela rendit Karkat un peu plus stresser qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Voyant que son frère était de plus en plus tendu, Kankri attira son attention et lui dit non verbalement de ce calmer et que tout ira bien. Karkat se calma un peu, mais pas parce que son frère lui avait dit, mais plus parce que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait un énorme discourt pour lui dire une chose simple. Ne voyant plus l'intérêt de rester avec sa famille, le noiraud remis ses écouteurs et repartit dans son monde de paix où tout ce qu'il l'inquiétait ou détestait n'allais jamais lui venir à l'esprit.

Après plusieurs heures de route, Monsieurs Vantas s'arrêta et demanda si quelqu'un avait faim. Meulin et Nepeta répondirent en cœur que oui et même qu'elles mangeraient un cheval, puis elles rirent toutes les deux. Sollux dit qu'il avait déjeuner très tard et qu'il n'allait pas mangé et, de toute façon, il s'était déjà fait un lunch avant de partir. Kankri et Karkat répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim non plus, mais, comparativement à Sollux, ils furent forcé à manger.

Quand la pause diner fini enfin, au grand bonheur de Karkat, Madame Leijon demanda si quelqu'un voulait aller au toilette et tout le monde dirent qu'ils étaient correcte. Enfin ...

«- Maman ! Moi j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette ! »

Karkat laissa passer un fort soupir ce qui déplus fortement à la jeune blonde. Nepeta bouda son demi-frère qui l'avait un peux vexé et partit au toilette accompagner de Meulin de voulant pas être seule.

Nepeta revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, mais Meulin n'était pas à ses côté.

«- Nepeta, chérie, où est Meulin ? Demanda Madame Leijon s'imaginant plusieurs scénario catastrophique.

- Elle à rencontré quelqu'un en chemin. Je crois que c'est l'un de ses amis, dit doucement la jeune blonde avant de retourné dans la voiture. »

Voyant que son âme sœur qui s'inquiétait énormément de sa fille qui était peut-être disparu, Monsieur Vantas demanda à Karkat et Kankri d'aller la chercher. Tout les deux exprimèrent leurs désaccord totale face à cette idée. Kankri disait que c'était la responsabilité des parents d'aller chercher une personne qui était peut-être disparu, tandis que Karkat lui disait que Meulin était une adulte et qu'elle pouvait très bien se retrouver toute seule.

Alors que Monsieur Vantas allait partir à la recherche de la pauvre Meulin, celle-ci revins tout en regardant en arrière de elle et faisait, quelque fois, des signes que seule Madame Leijon savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. La jeune adulte continua à marcher vers sa famille tout en jetant quelque cou d'œil vers l'arrière.

«- Où étais-tu ?! Pourquoi as-tu laissé Nepeta revenir toute seule ?! Sais-tu à quel pont je me suis inquiété pour toi ?! Cria presque Madame Leijon quand sa fille était assez proche pour lire sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis terriblement désolé, mais j'ai vu un ami. Ça fait quelques années que je n'avais pas vu. Je ne pouvais pas laissé passer cette chance, dit elle en faisait un petit sourire désolé. »

Madame Leijon serra sa fille dans ces bras et dit qu'ils pouvaient enfin repartir. Ils passèrent encore quelque heures en voiture et personne ne changea ses activité.

Alors qu'il restait seulement quelque minutes avant d'arrivé, quelque chose perturba le calme qui reniait dans la voiture. Tout le monde avait arrêter de faire que qu'ils faisaient et regardaient tous à l'extérieur de la fenêtres la plus proche. Karkat, lui, se précipita sur la fenêtre.

Ils roulaient sur de la roche et pas de la petite roche. Elles étaient très grosse ce qui faisait énormément basculer la voiture. Karkat regarda les pancartes qui passait devant lui et vit une qui changea toute sa vie. Enfin plutôt sa journée. Il vit qu'il avait au moins 8 kilomètres de cette roche qui lui donnait presque mal au cœur. 8 kilomètres **.

«- PUTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN ! »

Cela commençait très bien les vacances du pauvre noiraud

* * *

*** Je ne suis pas une pro en roulotte, alors j'ai pris ma roulotte pour cette fanfiction. Ça sonne très drôle, mais si on baisse la table à mangé de ma roulotte on peux facilement gagner 3 autre place. **

**** En passant ... Ça c'est vraiment passer et je peux vous dire que c'était l'enfer ! Je serrais le siège tellement fort avec mes ongles que après j'ai eu mal au doit durant le reste de la journée **

**Es-ce que quelqu'un a une petite idée qui était l'ami que Meulin n'avait pas vu depuis des années ? :D Si vous réussissez à deviner qui s'était et bien ... Vous gagner ... Un beau review c: Es-ce que c'est correct ? :D **

**Alors voilà ! C'est tout pour l'instant ! **

**À la prochaine ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous et chacun à Hussie malheureusement. Moi qui voulais avoir Dirk :c Oh et ne faite pas attentions à mes fautes d'orthographes :D **

**J'ai appris que dire le noiraud ... Ça ne se fait pas alors je vais essayer avec ce qu'on m'as proposé et vous, mes lecteurs, déciderez si vous voulez ou non que je continu comme ça. **

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Ils étaient finalement arrivés sain et sauf. Karkat était toujours sous le choc, mais il avait arrêter de crier. Ça avait pris du temps, mais ils avaient réussi à faire les 8 kilomètres de roches sans gros problème. Sauf le fait qu'ils devaient seulement rouler à 10 kilomètres heures, sinon la tente roulotte secouait trop et risquait de faire tomber des assiettes ou des verres.

Monsieur Vantas et Madame Leijon étaient partis de la voiture, après l'avoir stationnée, pour aller chercher des papiers attestant qu'ils étaient bel et bien les personnes qui avaient réservé le terrain.

Pendant ce temps, Meulin continuait de jacasser avec sa soeur qui était toute excitée, tandis que Sollux essayait de ne pas rire face au visage de son ami qui était toujours paralysé et Kankri expliqua à son petit frère que tout était fini avec un texte ayant beaucoup trop de mots pour qu'il soit réconfortant.

Les adultes revinrent quelques minutes plus tard annonçant à la famille qu'ils devaient attendre environ une heure avant d'aller sur leur terrain. Monsieur Vantas proposa au plus jeune d'aller se dégourdir les jambes en allant dans le dépanneur qui était sur la plage. Les deux blondes étaient tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée et sortirent aussitôt de la voiture pour entamer la marche. Kankri répondit à son tour qu'une petite marche l'aiderait à changer ses idées.

Karkat et Sollux répondirent qu'ils préféraient mieux rester dans la voiture. Madame Leijon gardit la voiture tandis que Monsieur Vantas partit avec les deux blondes et le brun.

Karkat voulait parler avec son ami qui était supposément venu le secourir, mais qui, en fait, avait été devant son ordinateur durant tout le trajet. Voyant qu'il se faisait complètement ignorer, le brun ne put se retenir et explosa.

«- Non, mais tu peux lâcher ton ordi avant que je la jette en dehors de la voiture, avait-il crier.

- Za va, Za va j'arrête. Dit Sollux tout en fermant son portable pour le mettre dans son sac. Bon qu'ez-ze que tu veux ?

- Arg. !

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit. Le brun soupira.

- Non laisse faire ! Ignore moi et continue de faire tes trucs. De tout façon tu n'étais pas du tout supposé me sauvé de ces vacances familiale, dit-il

- Écoute, vieux, je suis désolé ok ? Alors continue où tu étais et cette fois si je vais t'écouter c'est bon ? »

Karkat bouda Sollux durant quelque minutes, puis continua ce qu'il disait plus tôt.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Monsieur Vantas et le reste de la famille revinrent. Il demanda que tout le monde se place dans la voiture pour qu'ils puissent aller sur leur terrain.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur terrain. Il était à quatre rues de la plage. Alors que Monsieur Vantas et Madame Leijon commencèrent à arrangés la roulotte, Nepeta, ne tenant plus en place, sortit de la voiture et alla rencontrer leurs voisins. Karkat sortit le dernier et remarqua qu'il était entouré d'enfants. Pas d'enfants de 10 ou 13 ans, mais plutôt des enfants bruyant de 6 ou 8 ans.

_C'est pas vrai ... Ce camping va vraiment être l'enfer, pensa-t-il_

Sollux se tourna vers le brun qui commençait sangloter. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Il s'approcha de lui et tapota son dos pour le réconforter comprenant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Même Sollux savait que ce camping n'aurait rien de relaxant.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Je sais c'est un petit chapitre et aussi qui ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il fallait que ce sois là. Sans ça, l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens, mais bref. **

**Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant et donc à la prochaine ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, je vais vous épargner mon blahblah habituel et passer directement à la fic, mais je veux juste vous dire que cette fanfic n'as aucun but. Donc ça veux aussi dire une fin ayant aucun but. Et je peux vous dire que la fin arrive bientôt. **

**Bonne lecture ~**

Miraculeusement, une semaine c'était déjà passé. La première nuit avait été l'enfer pour le brun. Parce qu'il n'avait pas énormément de place, Sollux, Kankri et lui devaient dormir sur la table à manger que, quand celle-ci était descendu, elle donnait trois place pour dormir.

Quand l'heure de dormir avait sonné, Kankri lisait quelque minutes avant de s'endormir, tandis que Karkat s'endormait sur le champ. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait dormir tranquillement, tous ces espoirs fut réduit à néant. Sollux, qui était insomniaque, avait passer tout la nuit sur son ordinateur et c'était finalement endormi à quatre heure du matin.

Après que son ami ait finalement décidé d'aller dormir, le brun put se reposer à son tour, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. En tout cas pas assez à son goût. 7h sonna et le pauvre Karkat avait dormir seulement 3 heures. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Les enfants qui criaient aux alentours du terrain et cela c'était passé durant chaque jours de cette petite semaine.

Pour l'instant rien de grave ne s'était passé à part le fait que Nepeta s'était perdu dans la petite forêt qui était proche du camping. Cela avait pris des heures avant de la retrouver.

Alors que le soleil de l'après-midi commençait à se faire de plus en plus présent, une idée apparut soudainement dans la tête de Madame Leijon. Elle partit voir la famille qui étaient tous à l'intérieur de la roulotte et proposa :

«- Et si on allait se faire bronzer à la plage ? »

Monsieur Vantas était pour l'idée que sa charmante amoureuse avait proposé. Nepeta n'était pas complètement pour l'idée, car elle avait peur de l'eau, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de dire oui. Meulin et Kankri suivit aussi l'idée n'ayant pas de raison valable pour rester toute la journée à l'intérieur. Karkat au début ne voulait pas du tout aller à la plage, mais il se souvenu que si la famille sortait, Sollux devait suivre et donc lâcher son stupide ordinateur pour passer un peut de temps avec son ami.

Donc ils partirent tous en direction de la plage avec la quasi unanimité.

Ils arrivèrent à la plage en quelque minutes à peine. Ils étaient partis au bon moment, car celle-ci était très peu occupé. Seules deux petites familles étaient installées et avaient la ferme intention de ne pas bougé.

Ils prirent un endroit proche du sentier qui menait directement au camping, mais ils étaient plutôt proche de la mer.

Ils commencèrent à s'installer. Madame Leijon et Meulin étendirent leurs serviettes sur le sable qui commençait à être chaud et s'étendirent pour prendre un peu de soleil qui continuait de transmettre sa chaleur. Monsieur Vantas installa les deux parasols et déposa la seule chaise qu'il avait réussi à apporter. Karkat et Kankri vient pareille que leurs père en installant les trois chaises qu'ils avaient apporté sous les deux grand parasols. En tout ils avaient réussi à apporter quatre chaises.

Sollux, étant un peux allergique au soleil, se prit une chaise qui lui promettait plusieurs heures d'ombre, Karkat s'assis à la droite de son ami et Kankri à sa gauche, tandis que Monsieur Vantas prit la dernière place ce qui laissait Nepeta seule. Elle attendit un moment, pour que le sable refroidissent, puis s'assit au pied de son beau-père.

Pendant que tout la famille relaxaient, de plus en plus de personne décidèrent de s'installer sur la plage. Plusieurs étaient en groupe de quatre, mais il y avait quelque petite exception comme un couple d'amoureux qui passaient où deux amies qui avaient décidé de prendre un peux de soleil.

Après plusieurs minutes de bronzage, les deux blondes décidèrent qu'une petite trempette à l'eau froide leurs ferraient du bien. Madame Leijon demanda à sa plus jeune si elle voulait les suivre, mais celle-ci refusa tout simplement l'offre. Trouvant que c'était un excellente idée, Monsieur Vantas alla rejoindre sa douce et il fut suivi de Kankri se disant qu'il n'allait tout de même pas passer trop de temps sous le parasol laissant les plus jeunes ensemble.

Les trois préadolescents étaient chacun assis en silence. Karkat brisa ce silence en demandant pourquoi la blonde ne voulait pas aller nager, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Voyant que cette conversation menait à rien, le brun décida de parler à son ami qui le regardait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler que Karkat comprit qu'il s'ennuyait royalement.

Ne voulant surtout pas avoir à affronter les sauts d'humeur de son ami, il lui demanda s'il voulait aller jouer au volleyball avec un groupe qui était pas si loin d'eux. Celui-ci accepta voyant rien d'autre à faire. Nepeta demanda si elle pouvait venir avec eux, mais Karkat refusa disant qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller leurs objets personnelles.

Quand Sollux finit de mettre ses quatre couches de crème solaire, les deux bruns partirent vers le terrain laissant la pauvre blonde seule, mais pas pour longtemps, car le reste de la famille revint. Madame Leijon continua sa session de bronzage tandis que Meulin, trouvant sa petite sœur pas dans son assiette, essaya de lui remonté le moral.

Ils restèrent à la plage durant plusieurs heures, mais quand quatre heure sonna, la famille Vantas-Leijon décida qu'il était temps de rentré. Monsieur Vantas commença à ranger leurs chaises et parasols et prit le chemin du retour accompagné de Kankri et Meulin, tandis que Madame Leijon dit aux deux bruns qu'ils étaient l'heure de rentré.

Ils étaient tous finalement revenu à la roulotte. Enfin presque tous. Karkat remarqua que sa demi-sœur ne les avait pas suivi. Il pensait au début qu'elle avait tout simplement pris du retard dans sur la route et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais aucune blonde était à l'horizon. Même s'il ne le démontrait pas souvent, Karkat tenait à sa petite sœur.

Avec l'aide de Sollux, ils partirent à la recherche de la blonde manquante.

_Et il fallait qu'il arrive ça aussi _

**À suivre~**

**Hehe, comme je suis vilaine, mais ne vous en faite pas ! Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des fins triste c: **

**À la prochaine ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je peux vous confirmer qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre plus un épilogue. C'est triste, mais c'est la dure vérité. **

**Je voulais juste dire, aussi, que c'est la première fanfic que je fait un épilogue. D'habitude je suis pas tout à fait pour, mais je trouvait que cela ferrait trop vide sans un épilogue.**

**Je ne vous retiens plus longtemps donc ...**

**Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Alors que toute la famille commençait à paniquer de la disparition de la pauvre Nepeta, Karkat prit la responsabilité d'aller chercher sa demi-sœur. Il leurs dit avant de partir qu'il reviendrait avec Nepeta avant la fin du souper.

Ignorant son père qui disait que c'était pas une bonne idée d'aller la chercher tout seul, Karkat reprit le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt.

Il la chercha sur la plage dans les alentours d'où qu'ils étaient installés cet après-midi, mais aucune Nepeta à l'horizon. Il marcha sur la plage et se rendit à la même forêt où la blonde était perdue il y a quelque jours de ça.

Il se rendit dans la forêt en faisant attention de ne pas se perdre et chercha sa demi-sœur. Il passa plusieurs minutes à chercher, mais toujours rien.

_Où peut-elle bien être ?_

Désespérant de la trouver dans la forêt, Karkat revint sur la plage et décida de revenir dans la camping pour prendre un autre chemin.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la plage pour prendre le chemin de terre, le brun vit une jeune fille au loin, seule, ayant un bonnet bleu et portant principalement du vert pomme.

Sachant très bien qu'une seule personne pouvait porté un bonnet bleu avec la chaleur de l'été était Nepeta, le brun courra le plus vite qu'il put pour aller rejoindre la blonde.

« Nepeta ! »

La blonde sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui avait crier son nom. Cela pris quelques secondes avant que le brun réussisse à la rejoindre, puis essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Nepeta ne répondit pas, puis elle regarda le sable désolé.

- Tu sais que tu as fait peur à tout le monde ! On croyait tous que tu t'étais perdue encore ! Continua le brun sans comprendre que ce n'était pas l'intention de la blonde.

Karkat continua d'abattre sa colère contre la pauvre Nepeta qui ne répliquait rien. Voyant que se n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde de ne rien dire, le brun commença à s'inquiété pour sa demi-sœur.

- Nepeta ?... Est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde regarda tristement son demi-frère, puis posa son regard vers la mer.

- Karkat, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai autant peur de l'eau ?

Le brun la regardant ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Il ne répondit pas et la laissa parler.

- Moi je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, mon corps ne veut pas m'obéir. J'ai même essayé avec l'aide de Equius. J'ai réussie, mais pas complètement. Quand j'ai commencé à sentir l'eau sur mes genoux, j'ai paniqué et j'ai grimpé sur Equius. »

Le brun n'était pas trop sûr pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça, mais il s'avait ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il dit à la blonde d'enlever ses sandales ce qu'elle fait sans question puis enleva ses souliers à son tour, puis pris la main de sa demi-sœur et s'avança vers la mer.

Elle paniqua quand elle vue où le brun voulait l'amener et criait d'arrêter. Karkat ne prit pas attention à la blonde qui se débâtait comme une bête.

Nepeta se débattait tellement pour ne pas aller dans l'eau qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses pieds était déjà trempé. Elle se calma et regarda ses pieds. Elle vit que l'eau lui arrivait à ses chevilles. Et pourtant elle ne ressentait pas sa panique habituelle.

Elle regarda le brun directement dans ses yeux rouges. Il vit qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Lui tenant toujours la main, il regarda la mer, puis retourna vers la blonde.

« Si on va plus loin est-ce que tu vas me suivre ?

Nepeta fut surprise, puis elle regarda à son tour l'océan.

- J-je vais essayer. »

Le brun lui serra la main et ils continuèrent d'avancer vers la mer qui ne semblait plus aussi effrayant qu'avant pour la petite blonde.

_**~XX~**_

Ils arrièrent finalement à la roulotte après plusieurs minutes de retard. Quand Meulin vit sa petite sœur, elle l'a pris dans ses bras et lui demanda de ne plus jamais lui faire peur à se point là. Madame Leijon rejoignit ses filles et elles firent un câlin familial.

Après que l'inquiétude fit place à la joie, Monsieur Vantas commença le souper, tandis que les plus jeunes mirent la table. Leurs soupers se passa à merveille. Aucune plainte venant du brun et aucun sons brouillant venant de la famille Leijon. C'était un souper que tous allaient se remémorer.

Alors que les plats commençaient à s'empiler dans l'évier, Nepeta demanda si elle pouvait allé sur la plage. Cela pris du temps, mais Madame Leijon lui répondit qu'elle pouvait y aller à la condition qu'elle revient avant que le soleil se couche.

Quelque minutes après que Nepeta soit partie, Karkat dit qu'il allait la rejoindre et répondit comme excuse qu'il avait peur qu'elle se perd encore une fois.

Cela pris peu de temps au brun pour retrouver sa demi-sœur. Elle était assise sur le sable et regardait le soleil se coucher. Karkat s'assit à côté d'elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient se regarder ou même parler. C'était l'un des rares moment que le brun montrait à quel point qu'elle comptait pour lui.

Alors que le soleil se cachait derrière la mer, Nepeta regarda durant quelque secondes son demi-frère, puis retourna à sa vue initiale avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Merci, dit-elle. »

Karkat ne dit rien et apprécia seulement le moment. Il trouvait ça très stupide, mais d'un autre côté, le remerciement de la blonde lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Ils restèrent comme ça durant un moment. Nepeta était heureuse. Avec l'aide de Karkat, elle avait réussi à battre son record. Elle n'avait pas paniqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de l'eau à ses hanches. Même si elle n'avait pas réussi à vaincre sa peur, elle avait réussi à aller plus loin qu'elle l'était allée avec Equius et cela la rendait heureuse.

Quand le soleil disparu complètement, Karkat aida Nepeta à se relever, puis ils partirent ensemble vers la roulotte. Ils retrouvèrent la famille autour du feu qui mangeaient soit des guimauves, soit des saucisses à hotdog ou soit du pain.

_**~XX~**_

Tous dormaient à l'exception de Sollux qui était encore sur son ordinateur. Karkat se retourna vers le brun, sachant que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de dormir, puis le regarda. Sollux, n'ayant même pas jeté un cou d'œil vers Karkat, savait que celui-ci le regardait pour aucune raison précise.

« Alors, qu'ezt- ze que t'as fait avec Nepeta ? Demanda Sollux sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- J'me suis assuré qu'elle ne se perd pas encore, avait-il simplement répondu.

- Vieux, ze te crois pas. Qu'ezt- ze que t'as vraiment fait ?

- C'est pas de tes affaires ! »

Alors que Sollux allait insisté pour avoir sa réponse, Kankri se tourna vers eux et leur demanda de ne pas parler aussi fort, car celui-ci voulait dormir.

Imitant son frère, Karkat se retourna et souhaita bonne nuit au brun, puis essaya de s'endormir sachant toujours que celui-ci ne trouvera jamais le sommeil avant que Sollux allait arrêter de tapoter sur son ordinateur.

* * *

**À suivre ~ **

**Voilà ! Il reste très exactement 1 chapitre avant que cette fanfic finit. C'est triste, mais après tout, il faudra bien qu'elle fini un jour, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'écrire cette fanfiction était un devoir. À chaque fois que j'écrivait, cela me ramenait quand j'était en camping et que je n'avait pas d'école ...**

**En tout cas, à la prochaine ~**


End file.
